


The Happiest of Birthdays

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: You are invited out for your birthday by King Noctis and his retinue. What happens when your crush on Ignis and lots of alcohol get you into trouble?





	The Happiest of Birthdays

The morning came far too early, the dull ache in your head reminded you of a night full of dancing and drinking. But where were you? After the fifth shot of tequila, the night got a bit hazy. Gladiolus had invited you out to party with the King and his retinue for your birthday. His retinue including Ignis. Truth-be-told, the royal advisor had been on your radar for the last couple months. Mostly since the two of you had been thrown together at work. The more time you spent with him, the more you found yourself falling head over heels for him.

As you slowly sat up, your blue dress wrinkled and bunched around you, the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Gladiolus had picked you up at your home and drove you to the club, telling you how everyone was already there. The rest of the night had been dancing and drinking with the boys. But one thing that was constant throughout the night was Ignis’s eyes locked onto you. He had only seen you hard at work, he hadn’t seen you when you let your hair down. Feeling more and more confident as the night had worn on, you managed to work up the courage to talk to him.

“Having fun?” You had asked.

“This wouldn’t be my first choice to be, but I am rather enjoying myself.” He had answered. His lips were turned into a half smirk, his green eyes boring into yours. He was wearing his purple button up shirt with black blazer and black trousers. Usually, all you saw him in was his Crownsguard outfit so seeing him in this made him appear more casual.

After a bit more talking, you convinced him to dance. As the music pulsed, you could feel him moving with you, feel his hands resting on your hips. Just that simple touch set your skin ablaze as your heart pounded against your chest in time to the music. The club was filled with people, dancing to the beat of the music around you, but all you cared about was the man dancing with you. The man who you worked with every day. The man who reported directly to the king.

The music tempo slowed and you turned then to face him, your eyes looking into his green ones. Ignis pulled you close, his hands still on your waist. Oh Astrals, how you wanted them elsewhere. Your arms found their way around his neck, your eyes never leaving his. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the music or the moment, but you leaned close and kissed him. His lips were soft and gentle against yours, his fingers on your waist tightened, but he didn’t break the kiss. The rest of the night was a blur.

As the memory flooded back of his lips on yours, your heart began thumping hard in your chest as panic gripped you. You had kissed Ignis. You had KISSED IGNIS! How were you supposed to see him at work? How could you face him with the knowledge that in a drunken stupor you had kissed him? There was no coming back from this. How in all of Eos could you explain to him what happened? You all had been drinking so maybe he would understand that it was just the alcohol.

As you thought of a good excuse, you didn’t realize you weren’t at home. Your phone lay on the nightstand and you grabbed it, calling Ignis’s number. Over the phone would be easier, it would save you the embarrassment of facing him. You had to explain. Ignis was a rational man, he would understand, right? Putting the phone to your ear, you waited for it to connect, heart hammering so hard in your chest you were sure it would burst. When it began ringing, you still had no idea what to say. Out in the living room, you heard a phone ring. No. It must be your imagination.

“Hello, Darling.” Came the smooth voice of the Royal Advisor over the cell. The nickname was nothing new, he called you ‘Darling’ in the office too.

“Hi, Ignis. Can we talk about last night?” You asked.

“That’s a wonderful idea. Come on out, I made some coffee and breakfast.” Everything drop out from beneath you as it clicked into place where you were. Ignis’s apartment. The line went dead as Ignis hung up. Absently, you smoothed out your dress and ran your fingers through your messy hair, heart pounding harder and harder in your chest as the panic filled you. Once you were mildly presentable, you opened the door to Ignis’s bedroom and was greeted by the delicious scent of coffee and breakfast. As you followed the scent, your eyes kept looking around for Ignis, secretly grateful you hadn’t come across him yet. As you passed the living room, you noticed a pillow and blanket folded neatly on the edge of his sofa, the only sign of where he had slept the night prior.

Entering into his kitchen, you saw him leaning against the counter, one arm across his stomach, the other holding a cup of Ebony coffee. He wore a pair of gray sweatpants that rested low on his hips, the drawstring tied in a perfect bow. He wore no socks and was shirtless. His usually styled hair hung down over his forehead. Seeing you enter, he smiled up at you.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Good morning.” You echoed. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? Ignis took a sip of his coffee before offering you your own cup. Accepting, you sipped the bitter liquid, feeling almost instant relief from your headache.

“Have a seat and eat. It will help with your hangover.” He said, taking his own seat and starting to eat. Sitting down opposite him, you began eating as well. Breakfast was spent in silence, just the two of you eating and you secretly stressing about the night before, trying to think of any excuse. Temporary insanity was winning out. Finally, once the food was gone, you looked up at him.

“Ignis, about last night…” You trailed off, swallowing hard.

“I hope you had a good time. You definitely needed a break with how hard you’ve been working.” Ignis mused, making you blush.

“I did. I had a great time, thank you. How did I get here?” You asked, mentally chastising yourself for avoiding the topic again.

“Ah, yes, Gladio was pretty drunk and Prompto was just as bad off. Noctis took them both home and since he couldn’t take you too, I offered to drive you here, considering your place is across town and it was already very late. I put you in my bed and I slept on the couch.” Ignis answered. Well that answered that question. Ignis tilted his head, studying you, his green eyes watching yours.

“I sense that’s not all you wish to ask.” He prodded. Did he not remember the kiss? But Ignis hadn’t drank anything last night so there was no way he could’ve lost it in a drunken haze. Was he purposely pushing the memory out of his mind, or was he giving you a chance to sweep it under the rug? Tearing yourself away from his gaze, you began fidgeting. There was no use denying it any longer.

“About the kiss. While I have had feelings for you for quite some time, I really didn’t mean for them to surface in that way. The reason I haven’t said anything before is because we work together. That and the fact that you report directly to the king. I just don’t want things to become awkward at work.” There, you finally said it. You looked up at Ignis whose eyebrows were raised in surprise. Desperately, you searched his face for anything that would resemble disgust, but surprisingly you found nothing. Now it was his turn to look away and as he did, your mind reeled in thousands of different directions. Thousands of scenarios playing out in your mind.

“I feel the same. I admire how hard you work. When we began working together, I was flustered to say the least because I had never met anyone more beautiful than yourself. When you kissed me last night, it took all I had to not get my hopes up. As far as I knew, it could’ve been the alcohol that made you kiss me. Last night before I fell asleep, I promised myself that I would wait and see what you said about it come morning. I must say I’m far from disappointed.” He replied. Wait, he felt the same? Ignis stood and moved to your side, holding out his hand. Gently taking it, you stood allowing him to pull you close to him.

“Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?” He asked making you smile brightly.

“I would love to.” Came your answer. Ignis leaned close and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. He pulled away after a moment to look into your eyes.

“By the way, kitten, happy birthday.”


End file.
